1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and apparatus for protecting digital media such as compact discs or DVDs so as to provide protection of the digital media during physical transport of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has popularized the purchase and rental of digital media via mail. Rather than purchasing or renting DVDs or video game discs (e.g., Xbox, Play Station, or Game Cube games) from traditional rental stores, many consumers are using the Internet to select and rent or purchase digital media, which are typically delivered to the consumer via U.S. mail or via any number of the commercial mail carriers. The ability to rent or purchase digital media over the Internet eliminates the need to visit traditional stores, and in many instances allow the consumer to select from a greater selection of available digital media.
Because digital media such as DVDs or compact discs are relatively thin and can be damaged from excessive bending or mangling, and because fragile items can be subject to a variety of damage causing conditions during mail transport, it is necessary to protect the digital media during transport in order to prevent damage to the digital media. One conventional method of mailing digital media is to simply use the manufacture's original protective packaging, such as the original compact disc or DVD casing. However, due to their relatively large size and heavy weight, it can be expensive to mail the digital media in their manufacturer original packaging.
Another method of transporting digital media via mail is to use thick cardboard like envelops so as to provide rigid support to the digital media contained therein. Because thick cardboard envelope are heavier than regular envelope, they are more expensive to acquire and to mail.
The present invention aims to overcome the disadvantages of the above-discussed methods by providing a system of protection for digital media during mail transport while keeping the cost of transporting the digital media to a minimal level.